Some Dieting
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: Clyde decides to finally do something about being the fattest kid next to Cartman. But things get out of hand, and of course, Craig notices Cryde - One Shot -


**This is more serious than my usual writing and I would like to take the time to put out a WARNING. What Clyde is doing in this fic is definitely not an example of how you should diet. I hope that that is clear. I hope that this remark is redundant but still, there are a lot of young people on this site and I wanted to make absolutely sure.**

**Also, a warning for emotional turmoil and some boy on boy love. **

**Some dieting**

It had all gotten completely out of hand, and he didn't even know when exactly that had happened. No wait, he did.

It had started two months ago. They had been gaming with the four of them: Token, Tweek, Craig and himself. Craig had won and had whooped loudly and thrown his hands in the air. Clyde had looked at his best friend, illuminated from the side by the light of the TV and had known:

Craig is fantastic.

His thick, dark hair, his stunning blue eyes and his handsome face: it was all perfect. But not only his appearance was very fine, also his personality. Yes, he could be an asshole. Rude, careless. But he could be so sweet and understanding when it came to Clyde. Craig stood up for his friends and family and his beliefs. He could voice his opinions rather strongly or sometimes in an aloof sort of manner, but Clyde always saw through him, understood him.

He had panicked at his realization and had made some excuse to be able to leave the room. At home he had pondering in bed. It wasn't just the fact that he might like men that had thoroughly disturbed him, it was also the fact that of all people that he should have had his first men crush on should have been his best friend.

Very much inconvenient the say the least. Craig was gay though. Everybody knew that. Craig had dated only one guy so far and only Clyde had know about it: Kyle. Craig had claimed it had been just physical and nothing more but Clyde knew: that was only a way of protecting himself. Kyle had not wanted to be more serious but Craig had wanted that very much. You only had to look at the way Craig looked at the redhead to know that he loved him very, very much. When things had ended between the two of them he had been silent and sulking for days. Clyde had been around him a lot, had made him pancakes and watched movies with him.

He hid his face in his pillow. Craig might be gay, yes. But he knew he wasn't his type. He realized with a shock that the only other person Craig had ever looked at the way he had looked at Kyle was their mutual friend: Tweek. Tweek and Kyle, they didn't have a lot in common. Red hair, blond hair, fierce and stubborn, chaotic and nervous. They did have one thing in common however: they were both very, very thin. Tweek only drank coffee and hardly ate, and Kyle was a diabetic, sure. But still. Clyde felt down his body towards his stomach.

Hm.

Little round layers of fat. Also on his sides. Not to mention his enormous fat ass. He would never have any chance with Craig. It was very clear that Craig's type were the skinny guys. Gays were about the body and Craig was that way as well. He closed his eyes in defeat.

He knew perfectly well where that all had come from: too much food. He LOVED eating. And loved eating big portions of it. Especially of fat food or sweet food. There would be only one thing to it: he would have to start dieting to even stand a chance of dating Craig.

It started well in the beginning, he ate a bit less at dinner, skipped a few snacks from time to time and the results were immediate. The first few pounds had disappeared quickly but then the weight loss had stopped. And then suddenly, to his terror, he had noticed he had gained three pounds almost overnight. He hadn't cried over it. He had sworn not to cry so easily as when he was a kid but he was miserable. But he needed an outlet for his feelings, something to help him get rid of those horrible feelings of being fat and undesirable. He wanted sex.

And he had turned to Kenny.

Kenny never turned anyone down for sex. Not even guys. Sure, he had been surprised when Clyde had shown up on his doorstep one night, but he had taken him into his room and hadn't questioned his motives at all. Clyde didn't even really know why he had come there, or what he had even wanted in the first place. Reaffirm his self esteem perhaps, or find out if he was really gay.

He was, as it turned out. Getting touched by a guy was wonderful and so hot. Kenny had been sweet, passionate and even considerate. But the whole thing had been a disaster nonetheless. It didn't feel right at all. Clyde cursed himself for wanting black hair instead of blond, a tall body instead of a short one. He had cried afterwards and Kenny had held him awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

But afterwards Clyde _had _known what to do: diet harder and with more devotion.

And so he did. He was being really careful about what he ate, always choosing the healthiest of stuff and eating very little. But he was terrified that other might notice that he was trying to lose weight and start teasing him about it, so he didn't tell anyone. This time it did work the way he wanted to.

Soon, he needed to buckle his belt tighter. And tighter. He was hungry practically all the time but it felt strangely good: it meant he was losing weight.  
And of course, of all people to notice it first, it just had to be Craig.

He had looked him up and down after English literature before stating:

"You've lost weight."

"Yes! Yes I did!" He felt so relieved, so happy that Craig had noticed. It had been for him after all. Craig's reaction wasn't so nice however.

"Why?" He deadpanned.

"Wha- what do you mean why?" Clyde asked, feeling defeated. His happy feeling deflated and disappeared.

"Well, you're not fat."

"Yes, but I'm not exactly skinny either." Clyde contradicted.

"Yes, so?" Craig shrugged, leading the way outside.

"So?" Clyde repeated, starting to feel angry. Hunger made him quite moody. "I was getting sick of always being called the fattest kid next to Cartman! I wanted to be thin for once."

Craig had stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head and walking away.

If anything, it only made Clyde even more determined, more sure to reach his goal. He started to skip meals to get there faster. He knew it was dangerous but he didn't care anymore: weight loss was all he could care about at that moment. He couldn't skip dinner though, his dad was already suspicious when he didn't want a second helping if he had made something with a lot of fat or cheese in it. He compensated it by eating very little during the day, or sometimes even nothing at all.

Soon, other people started noticing he was losing weight. Some people like Kenny and Token said he looked good and congratulated him with it, though they also had a bit of a worried expressions on their faces, which Clyde ignored. Of course, not all reactions were nice. Cartman said it was about high time he did something about his love handles. The fact that he himself was still rather enormous seemed not important at that moment.

After a while, he lost his appetite. But with that, he also lost his happy way of life, his cheerfulness. His dad and sister often asked if something was the matter, if everything was all right, but he just laughed joylessly and said that nothing was the matter.  
But his dad worrying was slowly pushed to the background when he noticed the way Craig started behaving. He wouldn't look at him anymore, or if he did, with a scowl or a frown. A look normally reserved for people like Cartman or an annoying teacher. And what was possibly worse: he started to hang out more and more with Tweek, while he would normally do that with Clyde. Clyde didn't understand why he was behaving that way: Craig liked skinny people, was he still too fat for him?

He about had a tantrum when that thought hit him, something that never happened to him. Deep down, he knew why he was being so angry and so upset, but he didn't give a voice to that thought.

But things have a way of turning on you, sometimes it's only a matter of time. With Clyde, that happened during basketball practice. Sports proved to be difficult lately, he had hardly any energy for them. But he loved basketball and he still found happiness there so he always tried to find some energy to join in on practice.

It went quite well, up until 30 minutes into practice. Token had passed him the ball but it had fallen out of his hands powerlessly. He cursed loudly and picked it up to pass it on to Kenny.

He felt queasy, unstable and he realized he must not have eating anything for quite some time now. Hours, to be exact. Not since breakfast. He lurched to the side, grabbing the wall for support. Black dots appeared in his vision, skidding away to all sides. Okay, this could not be good.

Someone grabbed his arm, forcing him to move and steering him away from the basketball field. He recognized that smell, would recognize it anywhere.

"Craig-." He must have come up to watch some of the practice and had noticed Clyde wasn't feeling well. He always noticed these things.

"Not a word, fucking dumb ass." Craig sounded furious. He was pushing into the locker rooms and pushed down onto a bench. An apple was held in front of his face.

"Eat." Craig commanded. With shaking hands Clyde took the apple and took a bite. Craig glared down at him, watching Clyde eat.

"Why are you doing this?" Clyde knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Because I'm fat." Clyde mumbled. Craig seemed momentarily stumped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"No girl is worth this kind of crap, Clyde." Craig grumbled, jumping to conclusions.

"No, don't say that!" Clyde protested.

"Eat." Craig snapped. Clyde complied taking another bite. His stomach, that had been empty for hours protested at having food again and he felt sick. After another bite he tiredly put down the apple. Craig stared at him the whole time.

"Is this really why you haven't been to taco night? Or why you haven't had pizza after practice?"

Clyde nodded.

"For the love of Pete, Clyde! Is she making you diet? Because if so then-."

"No! No, she isn't!" Clyde interrupted quickly. "I just, I want to be pretty for her, you know?" He mumbled, looking away.

"Clyde..." Craig hid his face in his hands. "You're not fat! You look okay!"

"Okay? Okay?" Clyde lashed out. "That's not good enough! I don't want to look 'okay'!" Craig backed away, scared by Clyde's outburst.

"She only dates very thin guys and I'm pretty sure I'm at least twice the size of what she likes."

Craig sighed, dropping down to his knees and resting his hands on Clyde's shoulder.

"Look, I don't get why you want to lose weight. But if you insist on doing this then at least let me help you do it safely."

"You, you want to help me diet?" Clyde said.

"Yes." Craig sighed heavily. "If losing weight is really what you want, then yes." Craig sighed.

"Come on, let's go to my house. You're nowhere near fit for practice." Craig left, to tell the others that Clyde was leaving. Clyde felt grateful, at least now he could change and not have Craig look at his fat body.

At Craig's house they both sat down on the sofa. Craig turned to him with a weary look in his eye.

"So, how much do you want to lose?"

"25 pounds."

"Jesus Christ! There will be nothing left of you!" Yes, and apparently, that's what you like, Clyde thought grimly.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged.

"How much do you weigh now?"

Clyde shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that sound too much like a question?" Craig said angrily. "Tell me how much you weigh!"

"One seventy." Clyde whispered. "I lost about 15 pounds so far"

"And you want to lose 25 pounds? Clyde are you insane?!"

"No, I'm not insane!" Clyde snapped back. "I'm fat and I want to lose weight!"

Craig sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"I will help you lose 8 at the most, no more!"

"Craig-."

"And that is final! You are being absolutely ridiculous! If you weren't my best friend I would have slapped you in the face already." They both stared at each other angrily for a moment.

"For the love of Pete, Clyde." He grumbled. "I don't see why you want to lose weight but even if I don't agree with it I think that we can _both_ agree on the fact that you're doing it all wrong."

Craig's look turned even darker as he whispered his next words in a dangerous voice.

"I know you have been skipping meals." Clyde blushed enormously and looked away from Craig's fierce look.

"It's just, it's quicker when I-." But Craig interrupted him, angry, really angry this time.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" He nearly shouted. "Skipping meals- do you have any idea how bad that is for you?!"

"I'm not losing weight fast enough!"

"What? You're upset that you're not losing 8 pounds a week?! That is not even healthy! Your body can't do that and it is natural when you stay on the same weight for a couple of days!"

"Not when you're fat like me!"

"You are not fat! I don't even get why you are doing this do yourself!"

Now, they were really shouting at each other.

"I'm not doing anything to myself, I'm just finally taking control of my fat body!"

"Do you even know what you sound like right now? Like a fucking anorexic, that's what!"

"So what? If it helps me lose weigh then-." He couldn't finish that sentence and he didn't even see Craig's hand come up to his face and slap him hard across his cheek. His skin tingled in pain and he looked in shock at Craig. He expected to see remorse or even some concern there, but it was only anger.

"I will not allow my best friend to get an eating disorder, you hear me?" Craig whispered dangerously.

"I will help you lose those 8 pounds, but no more! Understand? If I hear that you are skipping meals, or are throwing up in the bathrooms I will go to the principal and tell her you need treatment. We will no longer be friends if you do that, I can't be friends with a person who ruins himself over something so stupid. And don't even think about lying or hiding this, I know you too well for that."

Craig sighed and continued:

"If you want to do this then we are doing it healthy and in a secure way, not the disastrous and terribly way you have been doing, okay?" He added much softer. Clyde nodded, too stunned to speak.

"Oh, Clyde." Craig continued and his hand came up to softly caress the spot he had hit him. He looked sorry now.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. God, I've never hit a person before." Clyde was silent, he was on the verge of tears. It was all too much, Craig finding out his secret of not eating, slapping him, the terrible, terrible hunger.

"Clyde." Craig muttered, noticing the tears. "Please forgive me." Craig leaned in to hug him and Clyde sniffed loudly as he was pulled against Craig's chest. A warm hand caressed his head softly.

"I'm sorry, I'll never hit you again. I-." Craig seemed to swallow thickly and Clyde buried his head in Craig's wonderful smelling shoulder.

"If I ever hit you, you can tell the police."

"I know you won't hit me again." Clyde whispered.

"I won't. I just- I just don't want you to get an eating disorder."

"I know. I won't."

Craig caressed his hair almost lovingly and Clyde closed his eyes for a moment. It felt so good being held by Craig.

"Are you ready to get a plan together?" Craig whispered in his hair.

"Yes. Yes." Clyde nodded. He was ready, with Craig's help now more than ever.

He about had a fit when he found out what Craig's plan was, however.

"You want me to eat _what_ for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs." Craig deadpanned. "And bacon. Backed tomatoes. An apple. Juice." Craig listed.

"That is way too much! That's what I normally eat all day!"

"I know." Craig said sternly. "And that is what has to stop."

"But it's so unhealthy!"

"No it's not! It's a good, full breakfast so you'll be full until lunch. You won't be hungry for hours so you won't be tempted to eat, if that is what you are worrying about. It has no carbs and lots of vitamins. It's good."

"Okay, okay I'll try." Clyde said defeated, knowing Craig wouldn't let it slide. "At least I can have salad for lunch."

"I knew you would like that." Craig smiled slightly, as if amused. "You're such a girl sometimes."

Clyde gasped. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, it's cute." Craig said with a smile and he ruffled Clyde's hair affectionately. Clyde's stomach did a big flip, Craig hadn't been that sweet with him in a long time. He didn't know what to do and just grinned nervously and looked away.

"And if you'll just have a normal dinner than and eat another apple somewhere then it's fine."

"You sure this will help me lose weight?" Clyde said unsure.

"Yes, it may not be as fast as you like and you may be on the same weight for a couple of days, but it's better and healthier. Trust me."

Craig turned out to be right. Clyde had some difficulty getting accustomed to the diet, but after a few days he wasn't hungry anymore. Even better: he was energized, happy and enthusiastic. People didn't avoid him anymore and he only had one break down in the whole week. It was the day that he hadn't lost any weight. He had sat at lunch, looking at his salad and was cursing in his head.

Maybe he should skip it, just to help things along. He looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him, who else, but Craig.

"You are going to eat that, Clyde."

"I don't want to." Clyde put his fork down.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't act like my mom!" Clyde had bitched back and he had stormed off.

He could never hide from Craig and he was found by him only a little while later, at the back of the school. He was leaning against the brick wall and fighting back his tears, but failing.

"There will be days when your weight stays the same, or when you gain weight, that is _normal._" Craig said, stepping in front of him.

"It's not fair." Clyde nearly pouted.

Craig stomped his feet and pouted as well, repeating in a high voice. "It's not fair!" Clyde laughed through his tears.

"Come on you dingus." Craig smiled.

"Yeah." Clyde wiped his face and went back inside.

About 2 weeks later on Saturday morning, Craig allowed Clyde to weigh himself. He had forbidden him to do so, stating that every person's weight fluctuated and that weighing every day was not a good thing to do. Craig called him on the phone in the afternoon.

"Well?"

"I lost 6 pounds."

"Good! You wanted that, right?"

"I wanted to lose more!"

"Clyde, for God's sake, we've been over this! 3 pounds a week is perfect, that's good."

"Hm." Clyde wasn't convinced.

"Come over tonight." Craig said suddenly

"What?"

"I've got a surprise for you, for your accomplishment."

"Porn?" He said, hopeful.

"No, damn it Clyde, I'm not sharing my porn with you, you know that."

"Then what-."

"Tonight, at 7." And Craig hung up.

All day, Clyde kept wondering what the surprise was going to be, but he couldn't think of anything. Craig wasn't normally the person for surprises or presents or stuff like that. By the time he was walking to Craig's house he was going crazy. He took a deep breath and knocked on Craig's door, while more thoughts about possible things ran through his head.

"Hey." Craig greeted him, aloofly as he stepped aside. Clyde was about to greet him back when he noticed something.

"Oh God." Clyde whimpered as he entered Craig's house. That smell...it was maybe even more wonderful than Craig. Said friend turned to him and look at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Everything all right?" Craig asked.

"You made tacos." Clyde had to keep himself from moaning the sentence instead of speaking it.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?!" Clyde grabbed at his hair. "Oh God, you know I can't control myself when it comes to them!"

"I know, and that's what we're going to learn today." Clyde took off his coat.

"Dieting is more than just not eating stuff." Craig said with a slight smile. "I thought you knew? It's about eating but still be in control of yourself. You can't expect yourself to never ever eat nice or fat food again. It's all about proportions."

Clyde followed Craig into the kitchen.

"So tonight we're eating taco's. Not as many as you usually would eat."

But Clyde was barely listening, instead he stared at the stove, where taco sauce was already boiling softly.

"Clyde, pay attention." Craig's voice came from far. He actually snapped his fingers in front of his face. "What did I just say?"

"Proportions, normally, yeah tacos, I got it." Clyde mumbled. Craig chuckled happily.

"Sit down, I'll get it for you."

Clyde nodded and sat down, watching Craig work. Was there anything better in the world than watching your crush cook? Probably not, he thought.

Craig brought the plates to the table and Clyde felt his stomach rumble loudly at the sight of the tacos. Craig laughed happily at that. He put them down and sat down opposite of Clyde. Clyde was restraining himself from not digging in immediately. It all looked so good!

"Come on, eat. I know you want to." If Clyde had listened more carefully he would have noticed Craig sounded quite dirty when he said that. But he wasn't listening anymore, he grabbed for the first taco taking a big, big bite. It was delicious, possibly even the best thing he had ever tasted so far. Not only was it his favorite dish, but it was also made by the person he loved the most in the world. He knew that nothing would ever even come close to how that tasted right there and then.

"It's good to see you eating again." Craig said as Clyde was starting on his second taco while Craig was only half way through his first. Clyde swallowed and nodded.

"I missed them a lot." He said softly.

"I know, that's why I made them."

Clyde took another big bite. He was trying not to wolf it down, but he seemed out of control, his body desperate to get the food inside of him as fast as possible.

With sadness shimmering in his big brown eyes, Clyde looked down onto his now empty plate. Craig was still eating his taco, sauce dripping onto the plate. Clyde had made a bigger mess, big splotches of sauce on the delicate china. A glint appeared in his eyes as he got a wonderful idea.

"Clyde..." Craig said, his voice trailing off in warning as he saw the look in Clyde's eyes, seemingly understanding what was passing through his mind. But Clyde had already grabbed the plate and lifted it to his mouth.

With a content sigh, Clyde licked the plate. One slow lick from the bottom to the top. He moaned and couldn't help himself before diving back in, licking the plate clean with vigor, lust nearly filling his veins. The taste was so delicious, something he had denied himself for so long, that having it now for the last time was something strangely erotic.

He didn't realize until he put the plate back onto the little table that he had been moaning throughout. Craig's shocked expression was quite hilarious, with a taco raised halfway to his mouth.

Clyde couldn't seem to control himself and licked his fingers clean, making content humming sounds while he did so. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand and licked that clean too. From across him came Craig's comment.

"Holy fuck, Clyde, you sound like you're having an orgasm." Craig said in a low and broken voice.

"I can't help myself." Clyde said in a husky voice. "It's just so good." He licked at the corners of his mouth and looked up at Craig.

Craig's eyes were big and stunned. Clyde's gaze shifted. Taco sauce, right at the corner of his mouth. Clyde felt himself move up and lean over the table, both hands cupping Craig's face. His body seemed to make up his own mind and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Dark blue eyes snapped up to meet his. Clyde leaned in and those eyes grew wide as he swiped his tongue over the bit of taco sauce.

"Clyde." Craig breathed shakily, the smell of tacos heavy on his breath and Clyde moaned quietly, leaning in again to lick away the sauce again, more properly.

Craig froze up, silent. But Clyde couldn't stop himself anymore, he kept licking at Craig's lips to get the taco sauce away. And suddenly he wasn't just licking the corner of his lips anymore, he was licking the rest of his lips, swiping his tongue over them. He told himself it was because he was trying to get rid of all the taco sauce, but he knew it wasn't true. Craig's lips were warm, soft and parted just slightly. He didn't know how far he could push this, how long he could keep this up, but he needn't worry, because all of a sudden, those warm lips covered his. Soft, unsure.

He wanted to back up, shocked, because: what the hell was Craig doing?! But he didn't have time to think, to reconsider, because suddenly they were kissing madly, crazily. Lips, tongue, teeth meshed together, collided, slid over each other. Clyde moaned into Craig's mouth as a hand slid into his hair, tugging him closer. He was tingling all over, heating up from his toes to his head and he loved it, God did he love it. He slowed their kiss, moving his mouth carefully over Craig's. His lower lip was being nibbled and it made him whine out.

Craig broke their kiss and he pressed their foreheads together. They were both panting.

"Oh God, Clyde. Please don't tell me- please don't tell me that all this was for me." Craig's voice was low and broken. Clyde was silent for a moment, before responding.

"Okay, then I won't."

"Clyde." Craig closed his eyes, seemingly devastated. "Why?"

"I- you." Now that the moment was finally there he seemed unable to form his thoughts. "You only like skinny guys." He finally managed.

"What?" Craig breathed out and backed up, looking at Clyde.

"Kyle and- and Tweek."

"Tweek?!" Craig sounded genuinely surprised. "I don't like Tweek."

"But you've been hanging out with him so much lately!"

"That was because you were getting so grouchy from all the dieting." Craig stepped away from the table, fixing him with an odd look on his face. Clyde blushed and looked away.

"And Kyle..." Craig trailed off. "I didn't like him because he was skinny. I liked him because he was intelligent, witty and funny. I liked him _in spite _of the fact that he was skinny."

Craig walked around the table to where Clyde was standing. Clyde shifted nervously, up close, Craig seemed to radiate heat and his smell was even more delicious now that it was mixed up with the smell of tacos.

"And I like you..." Craig started. Clyde's eyes snapped back up to his and he stared, stunned, as Craig kept talking. "Because you are sweet and caring. You can truly care about people, be genuinely concerned and help them. You're funny and a bit dumb and I find that very much endearing." Craig moved closer.

"I thought that I was too fat for you." Clyde whispered. "And that if got skinnier you might like me." Craig's hand came up to caress his face softly.

"I don't care about how people look." Craig said, moving even closer. Clyde could see the light blue accents in Craig's eyes from this close and he was absolutely mesmerized by Craig's breath on his lips.

"I care about what's in here." Craig's other hand came up to press against Clyde's chest, right where his heart is beating rapidly. "I never thought you were fat. And even so, then I would have loved your 'fat' ass. God, I love it." Craig murmured, before he moved his hand to Clyde's waist.

Clyde whimpered at that last compliment and leaned in to kiss Craig again. They kissed slowly, softly at first. Clyde wrapped his arms around Craig's shoulders, pulling him flush against him. Craig's hands moved over his sides softly, lovingly and Clyde lost himself in the sweet caresses. But both of them turned eager and desperate very soon, their kiss turned hungrier, more aggressive. Clyde dared to move his hands under Craig's shirt, his hands finding warm and firm skin. But as he was busy touching Craig's back he felt Craig's mouth leave his to kiss and suck on his neck.

White, hot pleasure pushed through him and he pressed up to Craig desperately. He felt Craig's erection push back against his through the fabric of their jeans and he moaned rather loudly. Craig's hands disappeared under his shirt, stroking his now flat stomach and moving up to pinch his nipples. And Clyde moaned louder and more desperately with every touch, totally overcome by the feeling of pleasure. It felt so much better, so much more familiar somehow with Craig than it had felt with Kenny. He pressed his pelvis against Craig's more firmer, wanting more friction, more of everything. A hot mouth pressed against his ear as Craig spoke.

"Let me show you how much I love your fat ass." Craig murmured in his ear and his hands moved to the front of Clyde's jeans and unbuttoned them. Clyde panted quietly as his jeans and boxers were pushed down. Craig's hands moved to his ass, caressing softly. Clyde's eyes snapped open and he breathed out loudly.

"Oh God." Clyde sobbed and he buried his head in Craig's shoulder.

"You like that?" Craig whispered into his hair, hands kneading the soft flesh.

"Hm, hm." Clyde nodded, head still buried in Craig's warm shoulder.

Craig kept caressing him before sliding his hands down lower, to the centre of his ass, stroking him softly over his opening. Clyde shuddered and moaned against Craig's neck. One of Craig's hands left him suddenly and through his haze of pleasure he noticed that Craig was licking and sucking at his own fingers. And when that hand returned it was slick with saliva, spreading him open and a finger slid into him. He froze up, did Craig really want to do that?

"Or don't you want that?" Craig whispered, suddenly unsure.

"Yes, yes please." Clyde whimpered in a moan.

Craig slid one of his fingers in and Clyde made a loud keening sound in the back of his throat. "Oh yes." He moaned out, pressing back against the finger. He had discovered very early on that he loved getting fingered and now that it was finally Craig doing it it felt even more intense. He knew that that feeling combined with the knowledge that Craig really wanted him wouldn't have him lasting long.

Craig kept kissing his neck as he slid his finger in and out of him. Clyde practically trembled against his chest, panting and moaning constantly now, the pleasure nearly becoming too much.

"You really like this." Craig murmured, as if he was somewhat surprised at Clyde's reaction.

"Yes, yes." Clyde sobbed back. Craig pressed a second finger into him and Clyde clawed at Craig's back desperately, his legs turning to jelly. He was so hot all over, his body aching for a climax. Craig curled his fingers which made Clyde jerk harshly. He moaned loudly and dug his fingers harder into Craig's back, big waves of pleasure washing over him.

"Are you going to come?" Craig said, and it was nearly a tease, the way he said it.

"If you keep doing that, then yes." Clyde managed out, though he sounded desperate and weak.

"Good." Craig murmured and he pushed his fingers in faster.

"Oh God." Clyde groaned.

"Come on, Clyde." Craig whispered, mouth hot and moist against his ear. With a loud sob Clyde came in his boxers, completely untouched. He shuddered and trembled and he clung to Craig to keep himself from falling to the floor.

Soft kisses were pressed against the side of his head as Craig removed his fingers and redressed him.

"Damn, Clyde." Craig muttered, but Clyde could only blush. He wanted to return the favor but something else weighed on his mind and he asked, before he could stop himself.

"How did you know I liked guys?"

Craig leaned back to look at him. They were both flushed and sweaty, Clyde's hair a mess and Craig's ears pink. An unsure look was sent his way before Craig said:

"I talked to Kenny."

Clyde's face heated up even more.

"I- He, he said he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I know he did, but I know him too well. I knew something was up and in the end he told me."

"I actually wanted you." Clyde managed.

"But you thought you were too fat." Clyde nodded. "Damn Clyde, you should _never_ diet for another person. Not even when that person is me." He grinned slightly. "You should only do that for yourself."

"I know, I just- I sort of lost control."

"I know. God, I was so scared." Craig stroke his hair and Clyde leaned into the touch.

"I won't do that anymore, don't worry."

"If you really want to lose weight, then that's okay. As long as you still have fun and be nice. I'd rather have you a few pounds too heavy and cheerful than a few too light and sad and annoying."

Clyde grinned and nodded, leaning in to kiss him and was accepted with a smile.

A week passed, with a lot of parties and impromptu dinners and to top it off: Craig was coming over that night. Clyde didn't have time to eat all healthy like he normally would but did manage not to overeat. He still had pizza, but not two, like usual. Or instead of 4 glasses of coke, just 1. He was relaxed and cheerful. But that cheerfulness was also because of Craig. He still supported him with his diet and his school work, but now all that was interrupted often for kisses, some groping or more.

He knew he was smiling like a retard whenever Craig was near. But that was okay, Craig was the same. They were just about to have some chips and watch a movie when Clyde remembered: he hadn't weighed himself that day.

"Is it okay if I go upstairs to check my weight?" He asked Craig, insecure.

"Yes, sure." Craig murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

When Clyde came downstairs again a few minutes later he felt that Craig was waiting for him to tell him.

"And?" Craig prompted.

"I gained 2 pounds." Clyde said, sitting down next to him and grabbing a few chips. And even as the words left his mouth he realized that he didn't care about the 2 pounds at all.

Craig nodded at him, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Good."

**It's the first time I've tried something as serious as this, I would appreciate your thoughts on it. **


End file.
